bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Antilia
left|125pxAntilia (imię pochodzi z trylogii autorstwa Ewy Seno)Imię nosi główna bohaterka cyklu, choć na początku nazywa się Nina. Jest to również nazwa całej trylogii. LINK! —pegaz; ponyfikacja Victorii Luny. Urodzona w Cloudsdale. Pracuje w kwiaciarni w Ponyville. Często pomaga miejscowym pegazom przy pogodzie. Osobista gwardzistka Księżniczki Luny. Córka pary pegazów- Light Ever i Snowell. Mieszka w tej samej miejscowości, gdzie pracuje, choć często jeździ do Kryształowego Imperium. Przyjaciele i znajomi wołają na nią An. Powstanie Jako alikorn Pierwotna wersja mnie miała była alikornem i należeć do rodziny królewskiej. Owa postać była klaczą i miała na imię Victoria (nie miałam pomysłu ale bardzo podoba mi się to imię). Wygląd taki i taki a charakter taki i taki. Ostatecznie porzuciłam projekt, ale nadal Victoria mieszka w mojej głowie :3. thumb|Kredkowy portrecik! :3 by me 'Jako pegazica' Po prostu siedziałam przy swoim biurku z oczami wlepionymi w ekran komputera. Nagle przyszła do mnie myśl- dlaczego nie stworzyć swojego kucyka (nie - alikorna)? Po kilkunastu kreśleń ołówka powstał pierwszy szkic Antilii. Potem czas na przerobienie go w komputerze. Zawsze lubiłam pegazy (choć sama mam lęk wysokości), chciała aby moja postać mogła badać przestworza i pomagać przy pogodzie, którą interesuję się (hobbystycznie) jej twórczyni. Delikatnie wzorowałam się na Rarity (oczy) natomiast grzywę delikatnie podpatrzyłam od Sunset Shimmer. Znaczek wykonałam sama i ze swojej wyobraźni go wyciągnęłam. Wygląd 'Jako pegaz' thumb|left|Śliczniutka An stworzona przy pomocy lineartu Arci <3 Grzywa i ogon Antilia psiada dwukolorową grzywę- ciemny, nocny granat i jaśniejszy, nieco pastelowy jasnoniebieski. Grzywa oraz gon mają specysiczną cechę- jedno wcięcie jednego kolru do drugiego. Grzywka oraz włosy za uchem nie mają tej cechy- są podzielone mniej więcej w połowie. Oczy Oczy An są wzorowane na Rarity, lecz tylko kształt oczu został zapożyczony- cienie oraz inne rzęsy za bardzo nie pasowały do klaczy. Moim ulubionym kolorem jest turkus a poza tym chciałam aby miała kolor podobny do mentorki Antilii- Luny. Postura Postura klaczy teorytycznie niczym się różni od innch kucyków- posiada 4 nogi, pare pegazich skrzydeł... Jednakże Antilia jest odrobine wyższa od innych, a jej skrzydła są bardziej silniejsze od zwykłych pegazów. Nogi też są badziej muskularne, spowodowane długim ćwiczeniem oraz pracą w kwiaciarni (musi przenosić ciężkie skrzynie lub latać z nimi do różnych miejsc). Sierść Gdy spotkasz Antilię, na samym początku pomyślisz iż ma ona całkowicie śnieżnobiałą sierść. Nic bardziej mylnego. An posiada odcień bieli, ale to nie jest czysta biel, lecz biel z delikatną szarością porunego nieba. Historia Dzieciństwo 'Początek życia' Antilia urodziła się w Cloudsdale jako jedna z wielu klaczek rasy pegaziej. Był to dzień pewnej zimy. Jej rodzice nie przewidywali dziecka, ale i tak byli szczęśliwi. Po kilku dniach wrócili do domu. Mieszkali na obrzeżach powietrznego miasta. Budynek w którym mieszkała rodzina był średniej wielkości, zbudowane z chmur i innych materiałów budowlanych, m. in. drewna, ponieważ Snowell kochał drewno. Light Ever była temu przeciwna ale w końcu ustąpiła. Na parterze była kolorowa kuchnia, jasna jadalnia, duży salon i łazienka dla gości. Na patrerze natomiast znajdowały się sypialnie- rodziców i Antilii. Każda sypialnia miała swoją łazienkę. To, co najbardziej się spodobało klaczce to ogród. Był on duży i przestronny. Na samym środku była sadawka z kilkoma rybkami. Nieopodal znajdowała się altanka, by móc delektować się posiłkami na świerzym powietrzu. Jednak to rośliność podbiła serce młodej córki pary pegazów. Były tam kwiaty ze wszystkich zakątków Equestrii, ponieważ Light Ever, mama Antilii, uwielbiała podróżować i kolekcjonować rzadkie rośliny. Kiedy mała podrosła wystarczająco dużo, Light Ever brała ją na wyprawy. Klacz pegaza należała do Stowarzyszenia Przyjacieli Przyrody, więc przed każdym wyjazdem musiała otrzymać zgodę na przeniesienie kwiatu z naturalnego środowiska do Cloudsdale. Zawsze ją dostawała, ponieważ była w elitarnej grupie członkowstwa tego stowarzyszenia, ale Light zawsze wolała zapytać, mimo że nie musiała. 'Zdobycie znaczka' Zaczeło się zwyczajnie. Light Ever powiedziała córce że niedługo jadą do Kryształowego Imperium. Oczywiście, Antilia bardzo się cieszyła. Jej mama powiedziała że wyruszają już jutro- z samego rana, więc kazała jej się szybko spkaować. Klaczka pobiegła więc do swojego pokoju i zapakowała to co najpotrzepniejsze. Następnego dnia wstała bardzo wcześnie by przyszykować się do wyprawy. Po szybkiej (bardzo wczesnej) porannej toalecie i sprawdzeniu, czy czegoś nie brakowało, Antilia była gotowa. Podobnie jak jej rodzicielka. Pożegnawszy się z głową rodziny, czyli ojcem, a zarazem mężem, matka i córka poleciały na stacje do Ponyville. Czekając na pociąg, Light Ever przekazała podstawowe informacje na temta owego kwiatu, które mają zamiar odnaleść. Był to zimowy kwiat, rosnący gdzieś w pobliżu gór, najczęściej na szczytach ale widziano osobniki u podnuży gór. Tak więc Light przedstawiła rysopis poszukiwanej rośliny. Po kilku godzinnej podróży, w końcu dotarły na miejsce. Zasafcynowana An wyjzała zaa okno jadącego pociągu. W oddali widać było Kryształowy Pałac, gdzie mieszka księżniczka Cadence wraz z księciem Shining Armor. Wookoło pałacu rosły domki z krzyształów, gdzie żyją Kryształowe Kucyki. Młoda Antilia chłoneła piękny widok. W końcu pociąg stanął a Light Ever zawołała córkę by zabrała bagaże. Posłusznie wypełniła polecenie i wypiegła na stację. Pegazica powiedziała że teraz pójdą do miasta troszkę pozwiedzać a następnie udadzą się do hotelu. Jutro wyruszają na poszukiwanie kwiatu. Zachwycona An skakała z radości. Zawsze chciała znaleść się w Kryształowym Imperium. Idąc główną drogą, dookoła były stoiska z tutejszymi wyrobami rzemieśliczymi i miejsowymi smakołykami. Wszędzie czuć było piękne zapachy i odgłosy przy tworzeniu pamiątek. W końcu dotarli do hotelu. Light potwierdziła zakwaterowanie więc mogła się udać z swoją córką na ziedzanie północnego miasta. Następnego dnia Light Ever wraz z Antilią szły w kierunku północnym, ponieważ tam widywano te kwiaty. Ubrane w ciepłe kombinezony brneły przez gęsty śnieg. Idąc dalej w kierunku północnym, najpierw zaczął delikatnie pruszyć śnieg. Potem coraz cięższe płatki spadały. Teraz śnieżyca była tak gęsta, że niczego nie było widać. Antilia nie dałaby rady latać w takiej śnieżycy. Natomiast An była za ciężka by mogła wejść na grzbiet jej mamy i odlecieć z nią. Tak więc szły przez gęstą jak śmietana śnieżycę. Nagle Light Ever starciła swoją córkę z oczu. Wołała ją, próbując przekszyczeć śnieżyce. Gdzieś usłyszała cichy głosik An. Poszła w jego stronę. W końcu znalazła córkę... w jaskini! Na samym początku pegazica chciała wiedziedź jak i skąd... ale Antilia już mówiła. Powiedziała że poczuła jakby miałą tam wejść. Wiedziała też o tym że Light będzię się o nią martwić więc zaczeła ją wołać. Nagle wiart przyprał na sile. Obydwie klacze domyśliły się co by się stało, gdyby nadal były na zewnątrz. W plecakach miały zapas jedzenia a w środku jaskini znalazły źrodło wody pitnej. Jednak Antilię zaciekawiło co było w środku. Kiedy poszła w głąb jaskini, nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Był tak metrowy kwiat, od którego bił delikatny blask światła. Miał duże płatki i rozłożyste liście. Jednak to co zaniepokoiło An, był fakt iż kwiat był uschnięty. Liście były wyblakłe a płatki ledwie trzymały się swojego miejsca. Młoda klacz postanowiła się zająć niezwykłym okazem flory. Tak więc przez kilka godzin podlewała, głaskała, nawet śpiewała, choć wiedziała że marny ma głos, robiła wszystko by kwiat poczuł się lepiej. Oczywiście, Light Ever usłyszała jak jej córka śpiewa i wiedziała że coś musiało się stać, ponieważ An za bardzo nie przepada za tą czynnością. Tak więc cicho podeszła do źródła... nietypowego głosu. Zobaczyła, jak Antilia śpiewa dla uschniętego kwiatu, najpewniej by mu pomóc. Nie chciała przeszkadzać jej, więc poszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Po kilku godzinnej opiece, podlewaniu i śpiewaniu (które, zdaniem An, było skrzeczeniem), jeden z płatków kwiatu delikatnie się uniusł. Szczęśliwa klaczka postanowiła dalej koontynuować "terapię', która przynosiła efekty. Przez resztę pobytu w jaskini, Antilia troskliwie opiekowała się rośliną. W końcu powróciło do niej życie. Liście oraz łodyga miały kolor soczystej zieleni. Natomiast płatki były błękitne i turkusowe. Natomiast pręciki lśniły delikatnym blaskiem, oświetlając wnętrze groty. Ucieszona pegazica zawołała swoją mame, by pokazać jej ten piękny kwiat. Kiedy Light Ever przysła na proźbę swojej córki, kwiat rozbłysk światłem. Kiedy blask minął, kwiat był pełen żywych barw. Jednak coś zaskoczyło starszą klacz. Wskazała na bok jej córki. Gdy Antilia na niego spojrzała, nie mogła uwierzyć... Miała znaczek! I to jaki! Znaczek przedstawia kwiat, któremu pomogła dojść do siebie. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Pegazice podeszły do wejścia jaskini. Śnieżyca mineła! Szczęśliwa matka i córka ruszyły na poszukiwanie kwiatu. 'Pożar domu' Był to zwyczajny dzień w Cloudsdale. Słońce świeciło i delikatnie grzało powietrze. Promienie słoneczne padały na piękny ogród Light Ever, gdzie aktualnie sadziła nowe kwiaty. Antilia również była w ogrodzie, lecz bawiła się z motylkami które często odwiedzały dom małej An. Biegała tu i tam, ścigając motylki. Klaczka była za mały by mogła jeszcze latać, ale powoli unosiła już się nad ziemią, ale lądowanie często, niestety, kończyło się nieudanym lądowaniem. Mimo to mała klaczka nadal próbowała wzieść się w powietrze. Light zawołała córkę aby tu przyszła. Antilia musiała się pożegnać z motylami i posłusznie podeszła do swojej mamy. Starsza klacz właśnie sadziła nowy kwiat, z Yakyakastanu, ale zauważyła że brakuje jej łopatki do ziemi. Poprosiła córkę aby poszła do domu i przyniosła jej owe narzędzie ogrodnicze. Mała klaczka kiwneła głową i ruszyła na poszukiwanie narzędzi potrzebnych przy ogrodzie. Przeszła więc od razu do kuchni, szukając łopatki i grabek pod zlewem, gdzie zazwyczaj się znajdują. Tym razem tam ich nie było. Z ogrodu dobiegł głos pegaziej mamy, pytając czy je znalazła owe poszukiwane przedmioty. Mała klacz odpowiedziała że nie i wróciła do poszukiwań. Przeczesując cały dom, Antilia była zmuszona zejść do piwnicy. Nie lubiła tam chodzić z dwóch powodów: jest tam ciemno i że jest tam za ciemno. Poza tym mama zabraniała jej tam wchodzić, ponieważ... Akurat nie wyjaśnieła dlaczego. Mimo to An odważyła się zejść do piwnicy w ciągłym poszukiwaniu narzędzi ogrodniczych, mając nadzieje że je tam znajdzie. Z każdym krokiem stare, drewniane schody wydawały głośniejsze skrzypienie. Antilia bała się że zaraz jakaś belka pod jej kopytkami pęknie... Z duszą na ramieniu klaczka zchodziła coraz niżej. Z radością staneła na betonowej posadzce w piwnicy. "Tak oto tu jestem." ''-pomyślała żartobliwie. Piwnica nie była za mała ani za duża. Wszędzie było jednak ciemno. An odszukała włącznik światła na ścianie i włączyła światło. Piwniece zalała fala światła i jasności. Dookoła waliły się jakieś narzędzia, ponieważ ojciec klaczki, Snowell, lubiał majsterkować. Naprzeciw klaczki stał duży piec, ogrzewający rodzinny dom. Był nieco stary i zardzewiały, ale spełnieł wymogi bezpieczeństwa. A obok niego był stos drewna, służący jako. An ruszyła przed siebie. W końcu je zauważyła- narzędzia ogrodnicze mamy! Leżyały sobie po prostu w drewnianej skrzynce po doniczkach. Podbiegła do nich, szybkim ruchem je zabrała, dając skrzynkę na grzbiet i już zaczeła kierować się ku wyjściu kiedy... Obracając się z narzędziami na grzbiecie, Antilia zachaczyła ogonem o zamek od dzwiczek pieca. Nie zauważyła jednak o co, więc szarpneła ogonem, nieświadomie otwierając dzwiczki do pieca, gdzie atualnie palił się ogień. Nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa, udała się do ogódka. Kiedy wróciła, mama delikatnie uśmiechneła się i wzieła narzędzia od córki. Zauważyła jednak że rękawice mamy są już dziurawe. Light również to zauważyła i poprosiła An by ta przyniosła jej nową parę. Pegazica zgodziła się i popędziła do domu. Tym razem wiedziała gdzie są rękawice,. Zawsze były one pod zlewem. Kiedy już była w kuchni, Antilia poczuła niesamowite ciepło i duchote. W ciągu kilku minut pegazica wylała litry potu. Zdziwiona i prezstraszona klacz chciała wyjść z domu. Już podchodziła do drzwi, gdy usłyszała trzask. An podniosła głowę i w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła od wyjścia. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą stała, były zwalone, palące się części domu. Przestraszona klaczka rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu wyścia z pułapki. Dookoła był tylko wszystkożerny ogień. Mimo to An nie traciła nadziei. Wierzyła że wydostanie się z płonącego domu. A dzięki temu miała szanse ujść z życiem. Mała kalczka skierowała się w stronę frontowych drzwi, mając nadzieje iż nie zostały one zablokowane przez płonące elementy domu. Niestety, drzwi były zatarasowane przez belki drewna. An nie miała sił oby je usunąć, tak więc szukała innego wyjścia. Mimo gorączkowych poszukiwań, pegazica była uwięziona. Większość budynku była już w płomieniach. Klaczka utkneła na parterze, gdyż schody zostały spalone. Mała próbowała wznieść się w powietrze ale bez skutku. Nagle sufit głośno zatrzeszczał. Odruchowo klacz spojrzała ku górze. Na suficie pojawiały się pęknięcia, które cały czas rosły. W końcu dom wydał ostatni jęk, i cały dom runął na Antilię... Dookoła było ciemno. Antilia nie mogła ruszyć się, ponieważ gruzy ścian i sufitu nadal na nią naciskają swoim ciężarem. Cięzko jej się oddychało przez kurz i pył zalegający w jej płucach. Ściana na jej grzbiecie też nie pomagała przy jej czynności. W ciele miała rozbite kawałki szkła. Nagle poczuła coś mokrego i wilgotnego. Jakiś płyn sączył jej się przez grzbiet i szyje. Straszna myśl przeszła jej po głowie, przez co na chwilę zapomniała o oddychaniu. Nagle coś poruszyło się. Usłyszała głosy, które były dookoła. Ponownie ruch, tym razem ściany, która przygniatała An. Pierwsze promienie światła oślepiły klacz, więc ta zamkneła je. Kiedy je otworzyła, widziała dookoła jakieś kucyki. Chyba strażacy... Obraz w oczach Antilii był zamazany. Słabo jej było. Czuła jakby zaraz miała poddać się ciemności. Jednak dzielnie walczyła. Ktoś wziął ją na kopyta i wyciągnął spod gruzów. Jednak przez to, odłamnki szkła wbiły się głębiej. Cicho jękneła i pozowliła łzom płynąć. Jakiś kucyk coś krzyknął. Potem kolejny. Pegazica została na czymś położona. Wrzask. Znała ten głos. To chyba jej mama... Nieznany kucyk podnosi jej głowe i coś nakłada na pyszczek. Antilia była wycieńczona. Nie miała już sił, by walczyć o świadomość... 'Pobyt w szpitalu' Pierszwe do uszu Antilii dotarły ciche szepty. Nie miała sił otworzyć oczu. Poczuła że ktoś lub coś przewraca ją na prawy bok. Kolejnym poczutym bodźcem było zimno na plecach. Mimowolnie po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Po tym ponownie ją odwrócono, tym razem na lewy bok. Nagle pojawił się ból w klatce piersiowej. Jekneła z bólu jaki poczuła. Natychmiast położono ją na plecach. Kolejne nie rozpoznalne głosy i słowa jakich nie rozumiała. Poczuła ukłucie w prawej górnej nodze i natychmiast odpłynęła. Kolejna pobudka. Usłyszała ciche pikanie od lewej strony. Lekko uchyliła powieki. Była w białym pomieszczeniu gdzie było jedno maleńkie okno obok jej łóżka, gdzie leżała. Obok różnego rodzaju maszyneria i statywy z kroplówkami. Do pomieszczenia wpadało słabe i blade światło zza okna. W promieniach słonecznych delikatnie połyskiwały śnieżnobiałe płytki. Do lewej przedniej nogi miała podłączone kable. Bardzo się bała bo nie znała tego miejsca ani nie było przy niej kogoś bliskiego. Antilia chciała zejść z łóżka i rozejrzeć się po pokoju ale kiedy wykonała ruch, czuła siny ból w piersi. Zobaczyła że miała na sobie bandaże, a te gdzieniegdzie były zakrwawione. Mała klacz bardzo się przeraziła. Nagle zrobiło jej się słabo. Tuż przed straceniem przytomności usłyszała że maszyna wydaje ciche i ciągłe *pi*... 'Sen' Antilia była... w pewnej pustce. W około tylko czerń. Młoda Antilia lewitowała w nicości. Nagle poczuła podłoże pod kopytami. Poza sobą, nikogo ani niczego nie widziała w owej pustce. Zrobiła krok. Potem następny. Po kilku krokach na ciele klaczy przebiegł dreszcz. A wraz z nim straszna myśl. ''"Czy ja umarłam?" ''-zapytała szeptem. Jakby na jej pytanie, pojawiła się maleńka iskierka. Potem następna. W końcu było ich prawie tuzin. Każda miała blask pastelowej tęczy i miłe, ciepłe światło. Młoda klacz podniosła kopyto by dotknąć jedną z niezwykłych iskierek. Już była blisko celu, kiedy światełko umknęło jej w drugą stronę. Inne podobnie. ''"Hej! Zaczekajcie!" -''Krzyknęła i ruszyła galopem w pogoń. Biegła i biegła. W końcu owe iskierki wleciały przez biały portal, który ni stąd, ni z odtąd, się wiął. Bez chwili wahania skoczyła w sam środek przejścia. Na początku przejścia przez portal było tylko światło. Po chwili czasu światła znikło i Antilia mogła zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje. Była... w Niebiańskiej PłaszczyżnieNazwa zasięgnięta z fandomowego filmu pt. Dinky's Destiny: Prologue- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtMrOOtYExs. Na samym środku była ścieżka stworzona z miliona maleńkich gwiazdeczek. Poza nią był nieziemski widok. Na samym dole większe gwiazdy i słońca, a tam królował najczystrzy błękit. Ku górze piął się nocny granat. Klacz szła środkiem majestatycznej drogi, rozglądając się po drodze. Nigdzie, podobnie jak w pustce, nikogo poza nią nie było. Nie wiedziała co się stało i czuła zdezorientowanie. Nagle tuż przed nosem Antilii pojawiło się coś. To był duży portal, ale w nim nie było światła ani bieli, tylko obraz... Na obrazie... byli jej rodzice! Przyglądnęła im się. Mama Antilii, czyli Light Ever, bardzo płakała i wtulała się w pierś Snowell'a- jej męża. Ogier ze łzami w oczach spoglądał za szklane drzwi. Antilia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego są smutni. Jej mama na co dzień była wesoła i wręcz zarażała szczęściem. Natomiast ojciec uwielbiał żartować i często miał uśmiech na twarzy. Nagle Light Ever, cała we łzach spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co jej mąż i krzyknęła z całych sił, dotykając kopytem szklanej powierzchni drzwi. Snowell szepnął coś jej do ucha. Antilia przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem. ''"Dlaczego oni płaczą?" ''zapytała siebie samą, wiedząc iż jest sama w Płaszczyżnie. Nagle obraz się poruszył. Przestraszona klacz zrobiła krok w tył ale krzywo postawiła kopyto i upadła. Jednak szybko się podniosła, by zobaczyć co jest na magicznym portalu. To co zobaczyła, zszokowało ją. W tej chwili na obrazie była ona sama! Jednak było coś nie tak... Dookoła jej łóżka byli lekarze i pielęgniarki. Jeden z lekarzy naciskał na jej klatkę piersiową. Kolejny coś krzyczał kiedy pielęgniarka podała strzykawkę z nieznaną klaczy substancją. Natychmiast wbił igłę prosto w serce. Na kardiomonitorze nadal była jedna, ciągła kreska. Teraz pielęgniarka wiozła na wózku jakieś urządzenie. Inny lekarz powiedział coś a następnie przyłożył do piersi Antilii dwa metole przedmioty. Kolejny krzyk. Widok podskakującego ciała klaczy pod wpływem impulsu elektrycznego. Zrozumiała co się dzieje. ''"Ja... Ja jestem martwa... " ''wyszeptała. Teraz rozumiała smutek rodziców. Rozumiała pośpiech lekarzy i personelu medycznego. ''Jestem martwa- te słowo wisiało wookół niej i powoli zaciskało się wokół jej szyi. Nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza, Antilie pochłonęła kolejna fala ciemności... 'Powrót do życia' Nagle otworzyła oczy. Wszędzie jakieś kucyki w strojach medycznych. Wszyscy krzyczeli. Nie rozumiała ani słowa. Wszędzie chaos. Chciała krzyknąć, ale nie mogła. Czuła że coś zaciska się wokoło szyi. Wewnątrz szyi. Ruszyła ustami, próbując coś powiedzieć. Bezskutecznie. Jedna z pielęgniarek o zielonych oczach wbiła strzykawkę w lewą przednią nogę. Ponownie odpłynęła... *** Antilia jako pierwsze poczuła zimno na twarzy i gorąc na reszcie jej ciała. Mimowolne dreszcze przeszły po jej ciele. Powieki były bardzo ciężkie, więc klacz nie miała sił ani ochoty by otworzyć oczy. Gdy chciała ruszyć ustami, po prostu nie mogła. Wystraszyła się. Szybko otworzyła oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknęła z powodu bólu i ostrego światła. Usłyszała kroki. Chciała powiedzieć coś, ale przedmiot zaciskany prze jej krtań nie pozwalał wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze, co oznaczało że ktoś się zbliżał. Antilia próbowała uciekać, chociaż ruszyć się, lecz została przywiązana do łóżka mocnymi psami. Kroki ucichły, czyli owy nieznajomy był już przy łóżku. Do uszu klaczy doszedł męski głos, proszący o coś, czego nie zrozumiała. Kolejne kroki. Kiedy ucichły, przedmiot w gardle zaczął się poruszać. Antilia nadal miała zamknięte oczy, przed obawą że światło ponownie podrażni jej oczy. Mogła domyślać się tylko co się dzieje. W końcu rzecz w gardle Antilii wyszła. Zakaszlała mocno. Po chwili ponownie odezwał się męski głos. "W porządku?" -zapytał owy głos. Kiwnęła delikatnie głową. Kręciło się jej w głowie i nadal czuła chłód na twarzy, a pod kołdrą ciepło. "Jestem Dr. Stable. Teraz chcę zadać ci kilka pytań. Zgoda?" ''-zapytał. Ponownie kiwnęła głową. ''"Dobrze... Jak masz na imię? "-jego głos był miły i wydawał się sympatyczny. ''-An... Antilia... "''-wycharczała, po czym mocno zakaszlała. Lekarz podszedł szybko do swojej pacjentki by w razie czego zareagować. Po kilku pytaniach doktor zaczął odsłuchiwać płuca i serce Antilii gdyż ten kaszel go niepokoił. Po skończonych oględzinach medyk oznajmił iż możliwe że wskutek pożaru jest zatruta czadem lub ma zapalenie płuc. Antilii było słabo, lecz nie powiedziała tego lekarzowi, by mogła się przespać. Po kilku męczących tygodniach leżenia w łóżku, Antilia mogła wreście wrócić do domu. Ciężko jej się chodziło i nie mogła ruszać skrzydła, ponieważ poważnie je zraniła. Mimo to była dzielna i dawała radę z przeszkodami. Najgorszy był jednak powrót do domu... 'Nowy dom i nowe życie' Tuż po przekroczeniu progu szpitala mała Antilia zapytała co z domem. Rodzice troszkę posmutnieli. Mała klacz od razu wyczuła co się dzieje. Zapytała jeszcze raz. Mama coś powiedziła cicho. Potem uroniła jedną łze. Przytuliła córkę i szepneła jej do ucha, że cieszy się że żyje. Odwajemniła przytulenie. Zadała poraz kolejny pytanie. Mama nic nie powiedziała, tylko spojrzała na męża. Ten spojrzał na córkę ze smutkiem w oczach. Antilia zrozumiała, dlaczego rodzice tak milczą. Po długiej drodze do domu, Antilia powoli postawiła nogę na terenie jej dawnego domu. Dookoła były spalone deski i poniewierane rzeczy. An ostrożnie stawiała kroki, bo nie chciała zrobić sobie krzywdy. Powoli, w asyście mamy, podeszła do zwalonych desek. Zauważyła coś. To była jej ulubiona maskotka. Była z nią od zawsze. Nazwała ją NinaTutaj ponowne nawiązanie do trylogii Antilia- tak miała początkowo na imię główna bohaterka cyklu. (wiem, powtarzam się, lel). Pegazica rozpłakała się. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Mimo próźb mamy, ta wcale nie zwalniała. Nagle mała klacz runeła. Spojrzała na lewą tylną nogę. Zahaczyła o jakiś pręt i teraz z rany cieknie duża strużka. Mimo głośnych protestów rodziców i ogromnego, pulsującego bólu w nodze, powoli wstała i podeszła do swojej ulubionej maskotki z dzieciństwa. Popatrzyła na nią z troską. W jej oczach zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Powoli wyjęła ją spod gruzów. Kiedy była na jej kopytkach, mocno ją przytuliła do piersi. Nic się nie liczyło. Wtedy czas dla niej stanął. Od tamtej pory pamięta tylko migawki. Zrozpaczeni rodzice że ich córka ponownie się zraniła (rana nie była za groźna ale rodzice i tak bardzo panikowali), ponowne przybycie do szpitala, wykład lekarza... Dla An liczyło się tylko że miała przy sobie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nic więcej nie potrzebowała. Nic, poza nowym domem, gdzie będzie mogła dorastać w szczęśliwej rodzinie... Po kilku dniach udało się znaleźć dom na przedmieściach miasteczka Ponyville. Był to mniejszy domek niedaleko owego miasta. An miała nieco mniejszy pokój na pierwszym piętrze a na przeciwko sypialnie mieli jej rodzice. Na szczęście An miała mały balkon, który wychodził na tył domu. Dookoła niego znajdował się ogródek nieco zaniedbany przez poprzedniego właściciela. Na szczęście mama małej klaczki od razu wzięła się do pracy aby przywrócić ogrodowi należny mu blask. Tymczasem jej córka zaczęła rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy, które cudem ocalały przed ogniem. Po skończonej pracy, Antilia mimowolnie wyszła na balkon. Spojrzała na krajobraz. Dookoła były tylko lasy. Nagle rozległo się wycie. Klaczka delikatnie wystraszona cofnęła się i źle postawiła zranioną nogę. Przewróciła się z dużym łoskotem. Na szczęście rodzice tego nie zauważyli ani nie usłyszeli, inaczej już przybiegli w te pędy. Kiedy An spojrzała na zegarek, z dołu dało słyszeć wołanie taty na kolacje. Antilia szybko wymazała z pamięci zdarzenie przed chwilą i udała się na kolację. 'Koszmary' Odkąd Antilia opuściła szpital męczyły ją koszmary. Nie przejmowała się nimi zbytnio ponieważ zdarzały jej się rzadko. Jednak odkąd wprowadziła się do nowego domu, koszmary przychodziły co noc, co noc z większą porcją strachu i smutku. Na początku dookoła było ciemno. Powoli wyrok Antilii przyzwyzczajał się do ciemności. W końcu mogła coś zobaczyć. Były to rosztki jej spalonego domu. Powoli podchodziła do szczątków budynku. Nagle coś zauważyła. Było to... ciało jej matki! Najszybciej jak mogła podbiegła do ciała. Niestety, było zimne i wskazywało na zgon pegazicy. An zaczeła cicho szlochać, a szloch zamienił się w ryk rozpaczy. Obok były kolejne zwłoki, a te należały do jej ojca. "Co tu się stało?!"- krzyknęła w otchłań. Niespodziewanie ciała rodziców rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a gruz, który był dookoła An, zapłonął. Ta nie wiedziała co robić. Gdy już chciała odbić się od ziemi i wydostać się z tej pułapki za pomocą skrzydeł, poczuła że jest do ziemi... przyklejona. Na kopytach miała coś w rodzaju mocnego kleju. Ogień natomiast coraz szybciej zbliżał się do klaczki. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, Antilia próbowała wzbić się w powietrze. Niestety, na próżno. Płomienie były już na tyle blisko, że An czuła ich ciepło, które za chwilę może ją zabić. Wydała z siebie ostatni desperacki krzyk, po czym płomienie ją pochłonęły. Otworzyła oczy. Chciała wziąć oddech. Nie mogła. Dusiła się. Coś zaciskało jej się dookoła jej krtani. Wewnątrz jej krtani. Chciała krzyknąć o pomoc. Owy przedmiot zaczął rosnąć. Brakowało jej powietrza. Nikogo nie było. Nikogo, kto by mógł jej pomóc. Obiekt urósł do takiego stopnia, że rozpierało jej gardło od środka i powodując niesamowity ból. "Niech ktoś mi pomoże!"- krzyczała w myślach. Zaczęła tracić przytomność. Nagle pojawił się cień. Na cieniu pojawił się złowrogi uśmiech. Potem tylko krzyk. Klaczka miotała się na łóżku, krzycząc ile sił w płucach. Obudziła się nagle, zlana potem i wystraszona. Niestety, coraz częściej koszmary powracały. Rodzice Antili wpadli jak burza do pokoju córki. Zaniepokojeni krzykiem dopytywali, czy wszystko dobrze. Po kilku minutach uspokajania córki i samych siebie, wrócili do swojej sypialni, prosząc, aby spróbowała zasnąć. Ta jednak nie chciała wracać do łóżka. Zamiast tego, poszła na balkon i wpatrywała się tarczę Księżyca. 'Nauka w nowej szkole' Mimo codziennych koszmarów i kłopotów zdrowotnych, Antilia postanowiła pójść do szkoły. W prawdzie chodziła już do szkoły w Cloudsdale, ale wraz ze zmianą miejsca zamieszkania, musiała zmienić szkołę. Na szczęście niedawno zaczął się nowy rok szkolny, więc An nie będzie miała za dużo do nadrobienia. Bardzo się cieszyła, że pozna kogoś nowego i może znajdzie nowego przyjaciela. Miała nadzieje że jej życie towarzyskie poprawi się, ponieważ w poprzedniej szkole nie miała żadnych znajomych i głównie trzymała się na uboczu.W rzeczywistości tak było i jest nadal- praktycznie trzymam się z boku i nie mam żadnych znajomych w klasie, poza jedną koleżanką... (smuteczek ;-; ) Antilia bardzo czekała na nowy dzień, żeby mogła już pójść do szkoły. Niestety, nie poszło to po jej myśli. Następnego dnia Antilia poszła cała w skowronkachto oznacza że jest szczęśliwa, radosna do szkoły. Kiedy weszła do budynku, nagle potknęła się i runęła jak długa na ziemię. Inne kucyki wybuchnęły śmiechem, a kiedy mała An się obejrzała, zobaczyła jakąś klacz, która ze złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach patrzyła na nią rozbawiona. Coś powiedziała i podeszła do swojej ławki. Pegazica powoli wstała i podeszła do wolnej ławki. Chora noga bardzo ją bolała, ale zaciskała zęby bo nie chciała okazać satysfakcji tej, która jej to zrobiła. 'Wizyta Księżniczki Luny w śnie Antilii' 'Dorastanie' 'Ponowne spotkanie Pani Nocy' 'Dorosłość' Osobowość Szczerość Antilia jest bardzo szczerym kucykiem. Powie Ci prawdę, nawet tą bolesną, ale wcześniej zapyta czy chce łagodną czy prawdziwą wersje. Jednak, mimo to, czasami skłamie łagodnie, ale czasami ciężko jej to odkręcić. Przede wszystkim dla przyjaciół i rodziny jest najbardziej szczera, ponieważ już zdążyła doświadczyć, co mogą zrobić małe, niewinne kłamstewka, które nawinęły jej się na język, o mało nie straciła... Te bolesne i smutne przeżycia dały jej do zrozumienie że lepiej powiedzieć najszczerszą i najboleśniejszą prawdę niż najsłodsze i najlepsze kłamstwo. Nieśmiałość Umiejętności Szybkie latanie thumb|Piękniutka An by <3Antilia jest... nawet dobrze zbudowana i ma silne mięśnie (choć sama twierdzi iż jest słaba...). Dzięki noszeniu kilogramowych donic i lataniu z skrzynką sadzonek drzew, wyrobiła sobie mocne mięśnie. Czasami jak ma czas i chęci, pracuje nad skrzydłami za pomocą ćwiczeń fizycznych i.in. na siłowni. Czasami jest proszona, np. przez swojego szefa, by Antilia przyniosła rośliny dostępne tylko w Cloudsdale. Dzięki czemu An zarabia więcej, ponieważ często robi takie kursy, nie tylko dla znajomych czy rodziny, ale także dla nieznanych jej osób. Znana jest, ponieważ klacz jest szybka i bardzo punktualna. Pielęgnacja roślin Od źrebięcia Antilia kochała Naturę. Jej mama, Light Ever, jest w elitajnej grupie Stowarzyszenia Przyjacielii Przyrody. Pokazała ona córce jak opiekować się poczegulną rośliną, jak zachować się w sytuacji zargrożenia, gdzy w pobliżu jest agresywny drapieżnik... Dzięki temu, An poznała świat od innej strony. Kiedy była mała, pomagała bardzo swojej mamie w ogrodzie, który i tak był piękny. Dzięki troskliwej opiece Light Ever i jej córki, były jeszcze piękniejszy. Dziś Antilia posiada swój mały ogródek, gdzie hoduje tak piękne kwiaty że aż... Dzięki jednej z wypraw, na które zabierała ją jej mama, klacz zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek.Opowiadanie o zdobyciu znaczka jest w historii An Pływanie Rysowanie Pisanie Relacje 'Warfire' Był piękny, ciepły wieczór. An leżała na swoim łóżku przy zapalonej lampce nocnej i czytała artykuły na ulubionej stronie. Trafiła właśnie na niezwykle ciekawe opowiadanie i była niezwykle pochłonięta czytaniem, gdy nagle na samym środku strony wyskoczyła ponadprzeciętnie jaskrawa reklama. Antilia nie mogła znieść jej widoku, więc postanowiła szybko ją wyłączyć. Niestety, zamiast na maleńką literkę X oznaczająca wyłączenie, klacz nacisnęła bezpośrednio na reklamę. Zauważyła to o sekundę za późno, skutkiem czego trafiła na jakąś stronę z obrazkami. Przez chwilę chciała szybko ją opuścić i wrócić do swojego artykułu, gdy nagle jej uwagę przykuł jeden z rysunków; smutny, czarno-biały szkic przedstawiający samotnego kucyka nad brzegiem błyszczącego jeziora. An patrzyła na niego, patrzyła, patrzyła i nie mogła się napatrzyć. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała, że musi zobaczyć pozostałe obrazki tego autora, mając nadzieję, iż wszystkie będą tak wspaniałe. Niestety, kiedy weszła na stronę autorki trochę się rozczarowała, bo pozostałe obrazki klaczy były zupełnie zwyczajne. Uwagę Antilii przykuło jednak ogłoszenie, napisane na dole strony, dość drobnym druczkiem: An, nie namyślając się długo napisała do autorki owych obrazków i ogłoszenia, a ta natychmiast jej odpisała. Klacze pisały bardzo długo, ale nie potrafiły dogadać się w sprawie kolorowania, bowiem autorka obrazka - Warfire - martwiła się, że An zepsuje jej obrazek. Kiedy jednak biała klacz wysłała jej trzy ze swoich obrazków, czekoladowa postanowiła zaryzykować. Następnego ranka Antilia zabrała się za kolorowanie. Zawsze bardzo lubiła to robić, ale tym razem czuła presję. Nie chciała zniszczyć obrazka swojej wirtualnej znajomej. Nawet najmniejszy błąd An mógł równać się z końcem znajomości. Klacz nie mogla sobie pozwolić na żadną pomyłkę, nie chciała zawieść Warfire. Po długim czasie skończyła kolorowanie, ale widząc efekt swojej pracy niemal się popłakała. Była przekonana, że Warfire nie zaakceptuje jej dzieła. Mimo swych wątpliwości wysłała pokolorowany obrazek do czekoladowej klaczy, oczekując na recenzję. Warfire odpisała dopiero późnym wieczorem, ale Antilii opłaciło się czekanie na odpowiedź, bowiem War była zachwycona efektem pracy An. Klacze znów rozpoczęły rozmowę, aż w końcu czekoladowy pegaz zaproponował koleżance spotkanie w realu. Antilia z poczatku nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć i trochę obawiała się tego spotkania, ale w końcu zgodziła się na nie. Kucyki umówiły się na najbliższy poranek do Cukrowego Kącika, ale Warfire trochę spóźniła się na spotkanie, bowiem jej pociąg utknął w polu z powodu braku prądu. Antilia z poczatku była na nią zła, ale okazało się, iż Fire kupiła dla niej wielkie pudło czekoladek. Słodycze te złagodziły gniew An, dzieki czemu klacze zaczęły kolejną, długą rozmowę, która doprowadziła je do wrót przyjaźni. Relacja napisana prze Aramorenę- właścicielkę Warfire. 'Pencil Paw' Był normalny dzień w Ponyville. Klacz jednorożca imieniem Pencil Paw miała pewne zadanie- napisać z kimś wywiad, aby potem można go było wydrukować w szkolnej gazetce. Tak więc jednorożec wyruszył na poszukiwania kucyka, z którym przeprowadzi wywiad. Tak więc przez pół dnia Penil chodziła od kucyka do kucyka z pytaniem o wywiad. Kilka razy udało jej się przeprowadzić rozmowę ale efekt nie był zadowalający. Tak więc zrezygnowana klacz skierowała się do Lasu Everfree- tam gdzie zdobyła swój znaczek. Miała nadzieje że tam znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie... Usiadła przy tym samym drzewem, gdzie poznała przyjaznego patyko-wilka, którgo nazwała Rusty. Czekała na inspirację, kiedy nagle krzki cicho zaszeleściły. Klacz przez chwilę pomyślała że to właśnie Rusty. Zawołała go po imieniu, jednak odpowiedziała jej cisza. Chwilę potem krzaki ponownie zatrzeszczały. Pencil była zdenerwowana, ponieważ te szeleszczenie nie pozwalało jej się skoncentrować. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę odgłosu, z ukrycia wyskoczył patyko-wilk. Nie był to jednak przyjazny Rusty tylko inny, agresywniejszy osobnik. Klacz nie mogła wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, ponieważ była sparaliżowana strachem. Kiedy wilk ryknął, Paw otrząsneła się i ruszyła galopem by uciec przed wrogim stworzeniem. Tymczasem pegazica imieniem Antilia wracała do domu po ciężkim dniu pracy. Dziś przypadła jej warta przy Księżniczce Lunie, więc pegazica musiała być czujniejsza niż zwykle. Na szczęście, nic złego się nie przydarzyło. Miała nawet czas porozmawiać z Księżniczką na osobności... Wtedy usłyszała pewien krzyk. Dobiegał on z Lasu Everfree. Antilia postanowiła to sprawdzić. Po kilku minutach zobaczyła klacz o brzoskwiniowym umaszczeniu która uciekała przed patyko-wikiem. Pencil Paw próbowała za pomocą magii odpędzić wrogie zwierze. Bez skutecznie. NIE USUWAĆ! Pencil miala za zadanie napisać wywiad z jakimś kucykiem. Nie miała pomysłu, dlatego wybrała się do miejsca, gdzie zdobyła swój słodki znaczek - do lasu Everfree. Kiedy usiadła przy drzewie, tak jak dawniej, ponownie coś poruszało się w krzakach. Była pewna, że to zaprzyjaźniony z nią Patyko-wilk Rusty. Niestety, to był inny osobnik. Paw krzyczała i próbowała uciec przed zwierzęciem, jednak musiała się zatrzymać, bo przed nią była ogromna przepaść. Jednorożec był w pułapce. Tymczasem Antilia latała sobie nad Ponyville i obserwowała spacerujące kucyki. Nagle usłyszała krzyk. Instynkt podpowiedział jej, że musi tam polecieć. Szybko zauważyłą brzoskwiniową klacz, która próbuje magią przegonić patyko-wilka, niestety bezskutecznie. An szybko podleciała i zaczęła prowokować stworzenie. Gdy ten zaczął gonić pegazicę, użyła skrzydeł i udało jej się zagonić zwierzę do przepaści. Pencil była wdzięczna Antilii i zapytała się, czy może przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Biała pegazica powiedziała, że nie zrobiła niczego niesamowitego, ale zgodziła się na wywiad. Do dzisiaj mają dobry kontakt i się przyjaźnią. Zwierzęta Jeśli kucyk ma psa lub kotka, to warto o tym napisać! Pamiętajcie tylko, aby opis zwierzaka był za relacjami, w końcu piesek nie jest ważniejszy od mamy. Ciekawostki *Czasami pracuje jako osobista strażniczka Księżniczki Luny *An jesz baaardzo szczera- nawet do bólu. *Czasami nawiną jej się jakieś kłamstewka.... *Kocha zwierzęta i naturę. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Ponysona Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyk Kategoria:Pegaz Kategoria:Klacz Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem